Time Is Fleeting
by KissMeImOnlyPlastic
Summary: Cobb couldn't expect them to get along, could he? They weren't precisely polar opposites, just two vices which were never meant to come to grips. Eames/Arthur.
1. An Ultimatum

_AN:/ I made a few changes, just a few minor edits to this page, thanks to azure-lupis for pointing out the Cobbs vs. Cobb issue. Also, to my readers, just note, I will probably never refer to Cobb as Dom unless Mal calls him by that name. I guess, during the movie he just seemed to associate with 'Cobb' better than his first name._

Time Is Fleeting - Chapter One : An Ultimatum

"We don't get along?" Eames repeated slowly, working the words off his tongue with that rough accent of his, the corners of his lips twitching into a half-smile, "Why, now isn't that quite the _shocker_, Cobb. Tell me, have you only just realized that your up-tight friend and I don't play nice? Because, it really is so perceptive of you," He purred in that tone Cobb had come to take as his simple tone of voice. The Forger just had to seem like he was flirting with every little word that he said, and while it may have ruffled feathers of those far less familiar with the man, Cobb rolled his eyes.

"No, I realized awhile ago. You both have different methods, and usually it steers us well, but lately it's been disrupting our work," The man sighed, a hand scratching at his unshaven chin, eyes watching that look of feign innocence slip onto the brunette's face before the Forger realized that their mighty-leader wasn't buying it and he instead referred to a smirk, his shoulders rolling and a chuckle escaping him.

"Fine, you've caught me-I'm a terrible person, but come now Cobb, didn't you realize this when you dragged me from my life of girls, gambling and booze?" Eames chuckled, the male folding his arms over his chest and arching a brow just slightly in a questioning manner, as in: Do you really expect me to play nice?

"I can't control what you do outside of our jobs, but while we're working, you need to at least attempt to be civilized," Cobb murmured with a sigh. The politics of this group were beyond him. There was Eames, the Forger. Arthur, their Point Man. Chan, their Pharmacist. And he was an Architect, while Mal, his beloved, was always around to lend a hand. Despite that, the only one Eames clashed with was their strict and level-headed Point Man.

"Oh, now-It was only practice, and it'll help him, I'm sure."

Cobb rolled his eyes. Yes, they were meant to test eachother. But that usually didn't end with one man being almost stabbed by a bed-side lamp.

"Ah. Plain and boring as usual, Arthur-Thanks for sharing that _creative_ side of you, I'm only speaking for myself, but wow-How wonderful-"

"As always, your useless criticism is barely taken into account," Arthur smiled in response, that kind of smile which was just a little too high at the corners due to the effort of keeping it there before he turned away, straightening his tie and pushing a hand back over his hair. Never a hair out of place, as usual. It was only too immaculate when the dream helped keep it that way. Eames however was a rolled-out-of-bed mess. His suit dishevelled, his shirt untucked and the suit jacket open, while his tie was simply hung around his neck. Unfortunately, the man had a way of carrying that image successfully.

"Alright-What's the plan?" Eames shot back at Cobb.

"We're going to be testing our specializations. In my case, I'm going to try and extract information from within Arthur's head. He will use what he knows about me to make his own subconscious pursue me. You, Eames, will be my back up, you will have to adopt a successful guise to hide yourself from Arthur's projections, and he himself," Cobb spoke in that deliberating tone of his, "My goal is the information. Arthur, yours is our capture. Eames, yours is to subdue the projections or set them onto a false target," He finished.

"Sounds like fun," Eames grinned broadly, turning on his heel and waving over his shoulder, "I'll see you soon, darling," He chuckled, disappearing into the crowd of projections, Arthur turning to look at the empty space where Cobb had previously been.

"Yes. Fun," He murmured, squinting through the crowds. Now where on Earth was that man? And more importantly, where is his subconscious keeping the information Cobb was after? Eames was no challenge. He'd tried many times to unsettle Arthur, but the Point Man was just as quick headed, and furthermore a level person. Or so he assumed.

**29 Minutes**

"And how are you, sweet-heart?" A female purred, fingers grasping into Arthur's shoulder gently, the man tensing. He'd finally found where the safe was, and he'd settled in the small bar, his eyes glued to the door, only removing themselves to stare at the green-eyed woman and roll his eyes, "You'll have to do better than that, Eames. Is it really your ego that makes you choose the pretty ones, or are you enjoying being a female all too much?" He questioned.

The female pursed her lips together and withdrew a note, "He said you'd say that," She said, exhaling and slipping it to him, "I was told to give you this," She said finally before disappearing back into the crowd.

Unfolding the note, Arthur glanced down, 'Smile for the camera, sweetie.' Staring up, brows knitted together, a flash caught him out of the corner of his eyes, and the Point Man got to his feet, forgetting the safe for the moment. Irritation rising in him. The man was toying with him. Pushing through the crowd which only seemed to get denser with his agitation, Arthur got to the corner finding no one, his eyes squinting back through the crowd before focussing on the room next, slipping in just in time to see Eames ankles disappear up the stairs.

Clenching his fists together, Arthur followed. What was he doing? They were meant to be practicing, not acting like fools. He always found some way to slack off, and this was the last time, especially in his own head at least. It was far too orderly to have Eames playing around in it, who knew what damage it could cause.

"Eames, I've caught you," Arthur said in disbelief, finding the man lounging in a comfortable sofa, his eyes alight with that amusement Arthur knew couldn't end up well for anyone. "Oh, don't over estimate yourself, darling. You've _found_ me, there's a large difference between that and being captured, I assure you," Eames laughed, standing himself and approaching the male who against his will, took a half step back before stepping forwards with a darling look.

Reaching beside his head, Eames shut the door behind the man before grinning, "Maybe I've caught you? I did get you to follow me, and I bet right now Cobb is robbing that little safe of yours-Best keep your head on straight if you don't want him finding out anything you'd prefer private," He grinned.

Arthur would've sworn if he wasn't far too level-headed for it, of course, that, and he was finding it hard to speak with the Forger in his damn personal space, basically breathing in the same air. The thought wasn't pleasant.

"Now isn't this just cosy. Maybe we should move to the bed?" Eames suggested, out of the corner of his eyes, the curtain changed a few shades of colour and his grin only grew as he seized the male and urged him toward the nice comfortable looking four-poster, Arthur glaring daggers at the man as he was pushed onto the bed and once Eames wasn't paying enough attention, he grasped for the nearest item to him, and came up with the bed-side lamp, Eames laughing a bit and stepping out of harms way.

"Denial?" He suggested, "I've seen the way you look at me-"

"That's it," Arthur said, fuming, getting to his feet and collapsing the reality around him, his mind chewing it up and spitting it out, and when he woke up in the fold-out sun chair, it was to the sound of Eames amused laughter, and the silence of Cobb confusion.

"Don't look at me," Chan said defensively from his position, "It wasn't the pills, I swear," He shrugged, gathering up the machine and packing it away while Eames regained a hold on himself enough to just settle for his 'all knowing' smirk, his arms folded in that comfortable position.

"Is someone going to explain to me why we didn't finish?" Cobb asked, sitting up straight to look between the two, Arthur standing abruptly, "I'm not having him in my head-Ever," He said firmly, pointing a finger accusingly in Eames direction, before leaving the room, frustration.

"Well, what do you propose we do in order to get along just as fabolously as you'd like us too?" Eames chuckled, Cobb staring down the other man who seemed not to be taking the situation seriously.

"I'm going out to dinner tonight with Mal," Cobb said, rolling his shoulders as he danced around this point, he had no doubt that either man would be appreciative of his idea, but it had to be done. "I'm going to be gone for three hours," He continued, waiting for Eames to get the gist but he never did, sighing, he pushed a hand back through his hair, "I'm putting you under while I'm gone-"

"For three hours! That can hardly be any good-That's got to be..."

"Thirty-six hours in the dream," Arthur interrupted, entering the room, looking almost as thoroughly unimpressed as the other male.

"Oh, and Eames. This will be in your head," Cobb added, reaching for his jacket, "I hope you're ready."


	2. Getting Cosy Hours

_AN:/ So, because I love you all, I've updated quickly as humanly possible. This doesn't however mean I can update daily, believe me, I'd love if this was my job, but unfortunately it isn't. This was my last day off, tomorrow begins five days of work, a house inspection, and a movie date, so I've got my hands full, but will try and finish Chapter Three before the end of the week._

Time Is Fleeting - Chapter Two : Getting Cosy (Hours 1 - 3)

Now, of course they were in Vegas, or some form of it at least. Had he really expected anything better of the Forger. He was after all, an avid gambler, and drinker. What better place to spend the next thirty-six hours for him at least, Arthur wasn't so much interested. He would've preferred a nice quiet place, a library to bury himself into perhaps. Somewhere he could pass away the next day without having to exchange a word with that bothersome man. However, that was out of the question.

"So we just have to share his head?"

"No exactly," Cobb murmured, so that Arthur could hear him while Eames and Chan exchanged conversation nearby. "An extraction of sorts," He continued, Arthur raising a brow, of course he'd been under the impression Cobb would think of something harder, it wouldn't be that hard to extract information from the Forger, surely.

"And you aren't going to steal the information either. You're going to get Eames to share it with you. If you two are going to get along, you're going to have to trust eachother. And the only way that's going to happen is willingly, stealing something from his head isn't going to help you any," Cobb stated, distractedly working on his tie.

"Chan, put them under."

"Well, I'm not sure about you, but I'm planning on getting nice and intoxicated, and finding somewhere to spend cash I don't really have," Eames chuckled, snapping Arthur back to reality, "I'd invite you, but you don't seem the gambling type-"

"I'll come," Arthur said suddenly, not surprised to find Eames staring at him bewildered. Gambling wasn't a very Arthur thing to do, after all.

"Suit yourself," Eames murmured, but a smirk came to life on his features as he led the Point Man into one of the larger casinos, finding a Black Jack table in no time. Maybe it would be easy, Eames would probably spill the most ridiculous things while he was drunk and Arthur would be home free. It seemed simple enough in his head at least, and so he settled beside the table, watching Eames play the ridiculous game, and lose just as terribly.

"How can you almost be broke-This is your mind we're in," Arthur said in disbelief, the dark-haired Forger giving him a sour look, "It can happen, alright," He muttered in complaint, swallowing a mouthful of whiskey and wandering over towards a Craps table and putting his remaining chips out when the dealer called, taking the dice and throwing them, a three and a five facing up before the dice were given back and Eames shot a sly look at the man beside him.

"Blow on 'em," He said, holding the dice out, Arthur raising a brow, "You have got to be kidding me," He spoke in an undignified voice, "You're just going to use this as an excuse to blame me when you lose," He murmured, but after a sound of complaint from the man, he scowled and blew on the dice begrudgingly before Eames tossed them onto the table.

"Two fours-Eight, well done, sir," The dealer spoke and Eames clapped his hands delightedly, "Oh! That's brilliant," He grinned.

"Wonderful, now I'm going to get a drink-"

"Oh, no you don't. You're my good luck," Eames protested, seizing Arthur's forearm and tugging the man back to the side of the table, "Let's play a few rounds at least before you get all stuffy again, darling," He grinned, the suited man brushed his hand off but decidedly staying for the next round, which seemed to simply roll into the next until Eames had won well over what he'd started with, and Arthur had even managed to smile a couple of times, something Eames was quite proud he'd achieved.

Arthur's irritated face was just priceless. But the smile wasn't all that bad either.

"Thank you gentlemen, it's been a wonderful game," Eames grinned, bowing to the others at the table before heading over to exchange his chips, Arthur following at his heel.

"That was incredible," He murmured, still amazed at how many rounds they'd won.

"You could call it that-Or you could call it cheating," Eames smirked, "Oh, don't look at me like that-You were having fun. Enjoying being my little 'good luck' charm and all that," He scoffed dismissively.

"You're unbearable," Arthur sighed.

"Exactly-But, you'd never come out with me to a casino in real life, so I thought I'd make your dream experience fun-Plus, real or not, I like my money," The man chuckled, shrugging his shoulders and indicating for Arthur to follow him to the bar, ignoring the irritated look before he heard footsteps behind him and found himself a seat, ordering a nice strong drink.

"Lemonade," Arthur murmured when the Bartender approached him.

"What he means to say is a Vodka and lemon," Eames interrupted, barely reacting toward the sour glare in his direction, "Don't sulk-You're drinking something real. This is my dream, and I'm getting the most out of it before we wake up," He said firmly.

Opening his mouth to speak, Arthur paused at the smirk settled on his companion's expression, "What?" He asked.

"Well, aren't you about to ask me all sorts of personal questions-I do have ears, I heard Cobb. You're meant to get some little secret out of me," Eames laughed pleasantly, swallowing a mouthful of his drink down, feeling the whiskey burn in the back of his throat as he exhaled, "Or, let me guess-You weren't going to ask. You were going to wait until I got drunk and spouted how my parents never loved me," He chuckled, rolling his eyes.

"This is only to satisfy Cobb, your life isn't exactly an interest of mine," Arthur murmured, taking a tentative sip of his drink in silence while the man beside him brooded away to himself before he slammed a hand on the counter, causing Arthur and a couple of nearby people to jump or simply shoot him a strange look.

"We'll play it this way-You tell me one of your deep, dark secrets, and I'll tell you one of mine," He spoke mischievously.

"This isn't about me-"

"That's the deal," Eames said firmly.

"I'm not telling you anything," Arthur muttered sourly, putting his glass down and glowering at the man, "You are an annoying bastard."

"Oh, darling. That's not a secret," Eames laughed as Arthur got to his feet and weaved through the crowd, obviously trying to make some sort of effective storm off, unfortunately, it was hard to storm anywhere when there were a large mass of people in your way, but the point was taken and Eames was left to sulk, his arms crossing his chest.

"And I so hoped he'd go for that," The man tisked, swallowing down his drink and paying the bill.

As much as he'd like Arthur to get into some sort of inescapable trouble, something he could hold over the Point Man's head, he knew his own mind too well, and Cobb wasn't going to be happy if their level-headed man was damaged by being dragged down some alley and date raped by some girl just out of high-school, now was he?

Shame about that.

Maybe if the man got laid, he wouldn't be such a stick-in-the-mud.


	3. Children And Liars

_AN:/ I'm so terribly sorry this took as long as it did, it was honest-to-God only three or four lines away from completion and then life got in the bloody way. I will cross my fingers and hope I can start updating faster, and I'll get the next chapter started after I've posted this xP Also, any suggestions or requests for one-shots of most any other genre, check out my userpage and follow the details there. Tah._

Chapter Three : Children And Liars (Hours 3 - 12)

"How bout you turn that frown upside down, pumpkin?" Eames purred, approaching the other male who was standing impatiently in front of an elevator Eames had purposely slowed. Did he forget who was in charge here?

"Call me Arthur, alright?" Arthur sighed, rolling his eyes, "Keep your 'pet' names to yourself, Eames. I'm going to find a room to sleep in, and then I'll just tell Cobb I couldn't do it," He decided, jabbing the button once more to no avail.

"I've always been curious what your problem is with me, for the life of me, I can't figure it out. Everyone loves me, I'm charming," Eames grinned, holding his arms out and putting on his best smile which Arthur seemed to dismiss without more than a glance, crossing his arms and staring intently at the elevator before turning to face the Forger.

"You want to know why?"

"Oh, please do enlighten me."

"Because your job is to lie. You lie about everything. Even who you are. No one knows you, Eames, and I'm not sure you even know who you are anymore, so you act like a jackass, because trust me, it's the role you play the best," Arthur spoke, "Congratulations on that, of course," He added with a nice taste of sarcasm.

"As opposed to acting like an up-tight self righteous child. So very immature though you seem to believe you've grown into those big-boy pants quite well," Eames chuckled, "Believe me, sweetheart. You're nothing more than a child who doesn't understand how to be an adult. You have this ridiculous notion that you have to act like you have a stick wedged up your ass," He smirked.

"I'm going to bed," Arthur murmured, heading up the stairs and stopping as a strict looking woman stepped in his way, "I'm sorry, Sir, there are no free rooms left, we've been booked out," She said, pushing a pair of thick glasses up her nose and smiling pleasantly as Eames climbed the steps, dangling a key in front of Arthur, "I'm sure we can share," He grinned.

"You did this-"

"Come now, paranoia isn't very becoming. And I don't control everything in here," Eames scoffed, rolling his eyes slightly, that hint of a smirk at his lips, _just things that work to my advantage_ he thought with a brief smile as he nodded for Arthur to follow and found the room, slipping the key in and stepping inside.

"You're on the couch," He shot over his shoulder.

"I don't think so," Arthur said firmly.

"How about a compromise?" Eames grinned, amused at how nervous Arthur looked at this, of course, the male had always been able to pick up on his more idiotic ideas, and usually vouched out of them, but the 'couch' was a two-seater, and Arthur wasn't anywhere near short.

"You call this a compromise?" Arthur breathed into the fresh smelling pillow, body positioned right at the edge of the bed so that he could feel a draft sneaking up underneath the blankets and had to shift an inch or two back in order to escape it, feeling the welcoming warmth of body heat coming from Eames but steering clear, he didn't want to speak with the man, let alone 'cuddle'.

"I'm comfortable enough," Eames chuckled. Of course he was. Of the King-sized bed, he'd managed to monopolize two thirds. He'd earlier tried to take up the entire bed, going so far as to suggest Arthur could sleep on him, before he'd been hit more than a little hard and settled for 'most' of the bed, as opposed to 'all' of it.

Rolling his eyes and mumbling an 'of course you are' Arthur closed his eyes tightly, listening to the other man began to snore and scoffing, slowly allowing sleep to take him.

It was finally morning when Arthur found himself half off the bed and quickly rightened himself, his suit dishevelled, and his hair a bigger mess than ever, obviously it hadn't been a good sleep, and with Eames beside him it was no doubt why.

Finding a nearby pillow, the Point Man tossed it at Eames who gave an irritated groan.

"Get up," Arthur muttered, picking the pillow off the ground where it'd bounced too. "Arthur, I got a secret for you," The sleepy man mumbled, "C'mere," He added, gesturing with sleep glazed eyes as the other man approached before he seized him by the wrists and tugged him back onto the bed.

"There is no way in hell I'm getting up before eight," The man expressed with a brief grin before releasing Arthur and burying his face back into the pillows.

"I'm fine with that, so long as you spill some sort of secret so we can finish this," Arthur murmured, sitting back up on the bed and looking at the half-asleep Forger who groaned heavily and buried his face into the pillow, "Fuck off," He groaned tiredly.

"Give me what I want, and I'll leave you to sleep," Arthur answered with ease, his only response Eames flipping the finger before Arthur knelt down and pushed the other male out of bed, staring down at the shocked Forger on the floor, tangled in a bunch of sheets.

"That wasn't very nice," Eames complained, pushing himself into a sitting position and yawning loudly, "And just why would I make this easy for you?" He added with the slightest smirk. "I'm getting a dirty little secret out of you, Arthur, that's the only way you're getting one out of me," He grinned.

"You're insufferable?"

"Oh, darling, you make sure to remind me that everyday. Try again."

"I've always wanted to fly a plane?"

"That's not even true," Eames answered judgmentally, crossing his arms, "Yes it is," Arthur protested, and Eames scoffed, inclining his head for a moment, "Fine," He said, the Point Man sighing with relief.

"I've always wondered what shagging you would be like," Eames smirked, ignoring the glare the male gave him.

"Even if that's true, God help me it had better not be, Eames-There is no way I'm repeating that to Cobb," He said firmly, Eames chuckling and untangled himself from the sheets on the floor, picking himself up and tossing them onto the bed.

"You gave me a half-assed secret, just what did you expect?" He smirked, "Care to join me for a shower, love?" He offered over his shoulder, "Go away," Arthur grimaced, laughter following the Forger from the room as the Point Man settled on the bed for a moment, his brows knit together.

"Wait-That wasn't true was it?" He called after the man with dawning comprehension.


	4. Ive Got A Secret

_AN:/ Well me lovies, here is another Chapter. I'm still taking on one-shot requests, and I'm working on the next Chapter for Terms Of Divorce, as well as working on a new story based around Smallville, I'll give you three guesses as to my favourite male pairing. As usual, one-shot information is available on my profile page. Ta-ta._

Chapter Four : I've Got A Secret (Hours 12 - 16)

Finding himself a clean suit, the joys of being in a dream, Arthur managed to dress himself and make himself presentable before the Forger came out sporting his towel and a smirk at Arthur's expression before the Point Man regained himself with a roll of his eyes.

"I didn't know the art of dressing yourself was beyond you," He said with ease.

"Well it is, I'm afraid you'll have to help me," Eames retorted, chuckling when he noted the red colour crawling up his team-members neck despite the male's disgruntled expression at the statement, while Eames turned his back and started the kettle in the kitchen, listening to it boil away.

"Just be grateful I wore a towel at all, most of my company appreciates the sight," Eames chuckled, pushing his fingers back through his damp hair.

"Yes, well, I'm not included in that I'm afraid," Arthur responded, turning away from the male with a exhale of irritation, before he smelt the sickly sweet scent of body wash and turned almost face to face to the Forger who managed a wicked smirk before pinning the thin male against the counter.

"That's a shame," Eames murmured, his tone resembling that of a child not getting what he wants, and a rough-skinned hand reached up, grasping at Arthur's face and turning him to face the bemused face in front of him, "I could've found more fun for us here if the case were different," He claimed, his eyes darting down to note Arthur's ears were red now too before he finally released the uncomfortable male, laughing under his breath.

"Tell me Arthur-dear, have you always been such a stick-in-the-mud?" Eames smiled, "Honestly, it's very endearing, but you do become quite a bore," He taunted, slipping into the kitchen to finish making his coffee while Arthur glowered at Eames' back.

"I'm not," He said firmly, "And just because I'm not like you, doesn't make me boring," He added, the slightest tone of defence under his breath as the towel-clad Forger enjoyed his coffee for the moment.

"So very sorry," Eames chuckled in a condescending tone, "I meant to say you didn't have _balls_," He said with ease, "So afraid to stick out of the norm', to take a chance, to do something out of character, or in other words 'exciting'," He chuckled, swallowing a hot mouthful of the beverage before dropping his towel and rummaging through his clothes much to Arthur's dismay, the Point Man turning his back uncomfortably as Eames dressed.

"Well then-Shall we find something fun to do?"

"I'd prefer to sit here and wait out our time," Arthur murmured with a sigh, Eames laughing under his breath and slipping his arm around the male's shoulders.

"Nonsense!" Eames announced, "We're going to a movie!"

"I can't believe you have the entire movie Casablanca memorized," Arthur complained for what had to be the third time thus far as the male beside him shovelled down another handful of popcorn, the sound easily heard in the empty cinema.

"It's a good movie," He defended, "More interesting than listening to your conversation," He added in jest with a broad grin, taking another mouthful of popcorn despite Arthur's disapproving stare as the thin male adjusted himself in the uncomfortable cinema seats, his arms crossing his chest and a sigh escaping him.

"Do you really have to subject me to this?"

Eames raised a brow, "I've already said you're boring, thus we're doing what I like," He said firmly, "And if you want any sort of PG secret out of me that you can tattle to Cobb about, then you're going to behave yourself," He said, prodding Arthur in the chest with a bemused grin, "Otherwise, you're stuck with telling him I've wanted to shag you-And now that could make for an uncomfortable workplace experience, I'm just saying."

Furrowing his brow, Arthur glanced at the male, "If you'd stop being childish and just tell me something, then perhaps we could be over with this by now."

"Oh, alright-Tell you what-You find a way to break out of your shell and surprise me, and I'll do something completely not me and tell you a little truth, sound fine to you?" Eames chuckled, "Though, that'd take longer than simply indulging me and letting me drag you about my mind-I was thinking the carnival next," He decided.

"Surprise you?"

"Yes, as impossible as it sounds," Eames chuckled, his eyes drawing back to the screen, "Really-Don't think too hard on it though, I know the thoughts are past your straight-arrow mind."

"I'm more than capable-"

"I don't believe you are, Arthur. I've never known you to attempt anything that the facts don't support, and surprising things aren't brought about by fact, love."

"You don't know anything about me," Arthur accused in frustration.

"I know enough, sweet-heart. You're a boring thing, aren't you?"

"Shut up."

"Ooh," Eames chuckled, "Testy. Don't get all moody with me because you can't handle the truth, Arthur. You aren't built to take chances or surprise anyone. You're a creature of logic, and that's," He paused, prodding the male in the nose now with a wicked grin, "What. Makes. You. Boring," He stated, prodding the male annoying at each word, watching the frown grow on Arthur's features before the male swatted aside his hand and threw a punch.

With ease, Eames caught Arthur's fist, and as the Point Man attempted another hit, Eames wrestled him onto the ground, leaning over the lean male with laughter in his eyes as one hand released the balled up fist and he traced his fingers up Arthur's clothed chest, watching the dark-haired male's reactions.

"I expected that," He said with a smile.

"Really?" Arthur murmured out, his breath slightly lost from him from their small fight. "Did you expect this?" He spoke up, seizing the front of Eames' shirt and jerking the smart-mouthed male down until their lips met.

Perhaps it hadn't been the best idea he'd had thus far, especially when he was reminded by the far-too-willing lips that Eames had been backing him into these sorts of situations for far too long for it to have the desired effect, though admittedly it was hard to think about this when more pressure fell on his lips, and Eames was parting his lips effortlessly to delve his slick tongue into Arthur's mouth.

"I admit it, I'm surprised," Eames murmured as he parted their kiss, his lips moving to the male's jaw bone, trailing down it as his fingers cleverly slipped underneath Arthur's shirt, brushing the skin lightly underneath his fingertips before locking his lips around a fair patch of skin at the crook of Arthur's neck.

It was a moment before he released the flushed Point Man, getting to his feet and extending a hand to help him up, as Arthur recovered briefly, working the flush out of his cheeks and silently following Eames from the movie theatre, catching a brief reflection of himself in the glass window on the way out and a nice glimpse of the oh-so-obvious hickey out in the open.

"Eames!"

"Now, you can't say you didn't see that coming, love," Eames chuckled, "I don't play fair," He grinned, patting the male's shoulder with a smirk.


	5. So Whats The Dirty Little Secret

_AN:/ I'm kind of enjoying writing this. I know, I might be a little out of character at some points, but you'll have to accept that since most of my writing, and by most I mean ninety percent of it, occurs at work, my attention is fixed more on my job than on my writing. I'm working my mind around where I want this to go, and I think I'll finish this story at the end of Cobb's experiment and give it a sequel, I feel like it would make more sense split into a sequel then it would just continuing on. Well, you'll get what I mean when I finally finish this up. As usual, feel free to request one shots, these can be of most any fandom, all details are on my profile._

Chapter Five : So What's The Dirty Little Secret (Hours 16 - 21)

"No offence, love. But you look utterly ridiculous," Eames murmured, casting his eyes sideways to inspect his company who'd hoisted his suit collar up in order to cover the pleasant mark Eames had bestowed him. Apparently Arthur didn't find the mark quite as lovely as the Forger did and had taken to paranoia, as if it was really embarrassing being seen with it in front of projections, no less.

Aside from the odd jest, they'd walked in silence, Eames making a flashy show of carting the half-eaten popcorn from the cinema along with them, tossing it and catching it in his mouth as if he expected appraisal from the Point Man but had yet to receive any.

"You said you were surprised, so you owe me-"

"Oh? The bargain I made?" Eames chuckled, "I was lying."

"You said-"

"You're the one who called me out on being a liar. Now why are you so damn surprised by this turn of events?"

Arthur halted his walking, narrowing his eyes slightly. "You told me you were going to give me something to tell Cobb. It's bad enough mine having to stay in here with you, to deal with your immaturity-"

"Me? Didn't you try and devour my mouth like a horny high-schooler just before?" Eames arched a brow.

"It was because-You told me-" Arthur forced out between clenched teeth, "You know what-I shouldn't have expected any better," He said firmly.

"Oh, here we go-Why, darling? Enlighten me as to my flaws, tell me how gravely I've disappointed you, really," Eames laughed, watching the male attempt to keep himself under control. Really, Arthur looked like he'd like nothing less than to land a punch on the arrogant man, but that was why it was so fun to rile him up.

"You do this to everyone, don't you? It's the reason you don't have friends-The reason you can't have anything past a one night stand because if you do, if people really got a look at you, they'd see what I do. Someone who thinks he's better than everyone-Someone so high-and-mighty that he doesn't care who he stands on to get his way-Who he hurts, who he-"

To his surprise, he wasn't the one who threw the first hit in this fight. Eames did. And it when the Forger's fist connected with his ribs, Arthur crumpled, stumbling back and clasping over the area of skin which would obviously ache for the rest of this shared nightmare. And Eames was furious, he'd been angrier before, right? Eames had been more steamed than this.

Although, it was hard to remember when-Or if he was using this thought to excuse getting the man to this point.

"You don't know me," Eames said firmly, digging into his pocket and fishing up a smooth poker chip, clasping the red piece of plastic between his fingers before throwing it at the ground in front of Arthur, "Here's your secret, Arthur, have fun waiting out this delightful event of Cobb's on your own," He said, turning on his heel and disappearing down the street, leaving the lanky male sitting on the pavement.

That was the pocket Eames left his totem, so this had to be…?

Arthur tore his eyes away from it and struggled a tissue from his pocket, grasping out blindly to wrap the object before stuffing it into his pocket. His ribs were throbbing, almost as bad as his pride, and guilt was welling up.

Sure, they got in spats this like, but everything was dry-witted, laced with sarcasm and topped off with a bit of a jesting tone. He'd never really argued with Eames like this before, but he knew the man enough to know where he'd be now. The poker table, most likely.

However, being that the Forger's mind was his own version of Las Vegas, it took almost four hours to finally find the man at a table, and by then he was already intoxicated, losing his money in his own mind. Now wasn't that bitter?

"Eames-"

"I'm busy," The Forger hummed in a dismissive tone.

"Eames-"

"Arthur," Eames stated in an exasperated tone.

"Look, I'm sorry," Arthur insisted, sticking out his hand with the totem still wrapped safe inside the tissue, and for a moment the Forger looked at him blankly as if he'd gone insane before he finally took it and fished the poker chip out from inside the tissue, running his fingers over it for a few seconds before chuckling slightly.

"You got a little lippy back there, love."

Arthur wasn't sure why he felt relief fill him when the man regarded him with a pet name again.

"Well-You have to admit, you rub people the wrong way-"

"I could rub you the right way, if you like?" Eames smirked, watching red pool in Arthur's cheeks as the man tried to dismiss the comment with that calm manner of his.

"I don't understand you," Arthur sighed, settling into a seat beside Eames and propping himself against the table as a game played on beside them, almost as if they'd been completely separated from the projections.

"I don't try and hurt people on purpose, just so you know-I do care what people think," Eames said with a short shrug of his shoulders.

"You do?" Arthur chuckled, "Who?"

"Mostly just you."

"That doesn't make any sense-You purposely try to irritate me, you constantly tease and taunt me-"

"But you pay attention to me, don't you? You don't ignore me like you ignore everyone else," Eames said, reaching over and pushing in a few chips, his eyes darting toward the table instead.

"I ignore people? I don't-"

"Yes, love, you do. You put up this defensive shield. You act so very proper to everyone-Except me. You argue back with me, you talk to me in a way you wouldn't speak to Cobb or any of the others-And it isn't because you hate me, because I know you don't. If you don't like someone, you ignore them-But you humour me, and you let me irritate you-Sometimes you irritate me first. Face it, you actually like me."

"Sounds like that's the big secret, hm," Arthur murmured, casting his gaze aside.

"Well-Your secret, not mine," Eames chuckled, patting the man heavily on the back, "You want to know mine?"

"Indulge me," Arthur snorted, rolling his eyes.

"I only joined this little group because I thought you had a nice ass," Eames laughed.

"Eames-"

"You really think I'd give you my secret that easy? We've still got a few more hours to play," He smirked, "I plan on enjoying it as much as possible."

Arthur rolled his eyes and turned back to the table. At least he could say this for the guy, he bounced back quickly. He didn't hold grudges, and maybe that was something to be respected for. His gaze moved towards the hand holding out a few chips, and Arthur took them with a blank stare.

"Take a chance, love?"

It was just the heat of the room, it was just the fact that his skin was tickled by that slight contact-He had sensitive hands. It was just this forced proximity. He was mistaking irritation for something else.

Excuses.

Excuses.

Maybe Arthur's heart jumped for a different reason.


	6. Sharing Time

Chapter Six : Sharing Time (Hours 21 - 24)

"Really?"

The questioning tone came from the lanky male, who'd taken to shooting Eames irritated looks whenever he was positive the Forger was looking at him instead of one of the many projection versions of females, flaunting around in skin clad clothing, sometimes as little clothing as possible, and real or not, Eames had obviously decided they were worth a look.

"What?" The man asked, looking pleasantly over at Arthur, nursing a drink in his right hand, the corners of his lips twitching into a smirk as Arthur dismissed the matter with a roll of his eyes and a mutter of 'nothing'.

"Oh, come now, love. I know well enough 'nothing' usually means you'll give me that look all day until you get to complain about it," Eames snorted, propping his head onto his chin, "I'm all ears."

"Nothing-Just-…You're joking when you-Nothing, it's stupid," Arthur muttered furiously, irritated he'd actually been about to ask. Eames wouldn't let him live it down. Really, it didn't look good on his behalf. Though, to be honest, Eames was right-He'd probably behave like this until he got his answer, whether he wanted to phrase the question or not.

"Come on."

"No."

"I absolutely promise I won't hold it against you."

"When did your promises start meaning anything?"

"True point, darling-But really, that sour look of yours isn't at all lovely to look at-Well, I'm lying, I adore that look. But only when I know I've done something appropriate to achieve it," Eames smirked, swallowing down the last of his drink, feeling the whiskey burn at the back of his throat.

"Do you actually mean it when you-"

"When I?"

"Never mind-"

"Love. Let me put it this way. You can put on your big boy pants and speak up, or you can sulk like this all night and never know what it is you want to know. It doesn't bother me either way," Eames answered, ordering another drink.

"When you flirt with…" Arthur mumbled, clearing his throat as if he'd been trying to do that all along, and hadn't at all mentioned anything, but by the delighted look in Eames eyes the man had filled in the blanks.

"When I flirt with you?" Eames chuckled, shuffling his seat closer, "Jealous I'm eyeing all these ladies? Very petty of you, they're part of my subconscious-Not even real people, and you're sulking like I'm cheating on you," He laughed, watching Arthur tense and turn away to order a drink.

"Hm. Well-When I offered for you to join me in the shower, I was serious-And back in the cinema, if I wasn't sure you were about to hit me if I didn't stop…" He trailed off with a suggestive grin, "So yes, love-I was serious. I am serious. Why? Considering coming to the dark side?" He laughed under his breath.

"Can you ever just take something serious? Even when you claim to be serious you have that stupid smirk of yours," Arthur muttered, "I'm going back to the room-"

"But it's only five!" Eames complained.

"I didn't say you had to come."

"It's no fun here without you to bother. Are you aware whenever I flirt with you, you turn bright red?" Eames smirked.

"You're impossible."

Eames scoffed, lifting himself from his seat and shifting his coat on over his shoulders as he followed after Arthur, "Darling, I think you'll find that you're the impossible one," He said, slipping an arm around the Point Man's waist to have his arm forcefully removed.

"Tell me, what are you so afraid of? What's so scary about me having my arm around you? No one can see-No one will know-And it isn't as if I'm coaxing you into a night of passionate sex," Eames snorted.

"I'm not afraid of anything-"

"You don't like it?"

"I don't-It doesn't-"

"You hate me?"

"No…"

"Are you embarrassed?"

"No."

"Then what's the problem?"

Arthur fell silent for a moment before making an irritated noise which Eames took as defeat, slipping his arm back around the lean male's waist and pulling him against his side, feeling Arthur tense, though he didn't pull away this time, and that was something at least. Maybe there was hope for stick-in-the-mud yet. He'd even managed to endure it all the way back to the room, only escaping Eames' arm to remove his jacket before settling back on the bed.

"I couldn't read until I was seventeen."

Arthur glanced up with a questioning look, wetting his lips but not speaking, watching Eames struggle out of his tie for long enough that he began to doubt the male had even said anything at all.

"I went to school when I was a kid-But, things were tough where I lived. My family-We were never well off, and my Dad hated it most of all. He jumped ship like a coward when I was little-And I started skipping school. Mom couldn't pay for it anyway. I spent most of my time pick-pocketing on the streets," Eames continued, setting his tie aside and laying out his jacket before sitting on the edge of the bed while he removed his shoes.

"She used to give me the cheques to pay for school, and I'd cash them and put them back into her wallet when she wasn't paying attention-My first con was when I convinced the school that I'd died in a car accident. It just took a few false calls-A letter, that sort of stuff. Mom never knew-Eventually I had a bit of cash for myself, from conning people on the street-I even went into the city a few times, they used to pay a lot more," He mused, tossing his shoes into the corner.

"The kids used to give me trouble-Thought I was dumb. I tried to learn on my own, but it was always hard-I found out when I was fifteen that I had a reading impediment. Dyslexia. I can read a bit better now, but I'm still a bit crap on my spelling," He said, dropping back on the bed, his arms propped behind his head.

"You are a bit crap at spelling," Arthur said after a moment of silence, Eames bursting out with laughter and reaching over to shove the man.

"Yes-Well, you're crap at kissing, so we're even," He laughed, relaxing a bit.

"So…?"

"So what?"

"What was that for?" Arthur asked.

"Figured you might need a secret to get you through with Cobb."

"And?"

"And what?" Eames laughed.

"Well-Doesn't seem very you to give me something for nothing."

"How do you feel about me then, love? Tell me that and you won't have to owe me one."

Arthur tensed, glancing aside to find Eames irritatingly attentive.

"Well, I don't mind you-And you're alright-And I guess…" He murmured, stumbling over his words at an annoying pace.

"You know what, princess, I don't even care-"

"Don't call me-"

His last few words had been choked back when Eames had seized the man's tie, jerking him down, his free hand threading through Arthur's hair as he closed their lips together. The other man was so awkward, and so nervous, that Eames could've laughed if he hadn't wanted to keep Arthur silent himself. Preoccupied by their kiss so the Point Man wouldn't even think to hit him, and with a bit of manoeuvring, he'd managed to drag Arthur down, so the man was straddling him when he finally ended the kiss.

"Fuck you-"

"I'd be delighted."

"Shut up-"

"Oh, but most of my charm is in my words, love-"

"Eames-"

_Decide the Outcome of the Story_

_I've decided to do something new with my stories, and I'm going to give you readers a choice_. _A say in what happens. I write these for you guys as much as I write them for me, even more because I push myself to belt these out as much as I'm able, and I figure-I'm writing it for you guys-So what is it that you actually want?_

So, if you're interested in helping pick the outcome of this couple, include the number of the option you prefer in your review. No matter how many or how little, each will be counted, and I'll be only too happy to oblige.

Votes will run between: 30.09.10 - 07.10.10

**1.** "Eames-For Christs sake! Just kiss me already," Arthur demanded, glowering at the Forger.  
**2.** "Eames-...Either of you care to explain what in the hell is going on here?" Cobb interrupted, staring between the two, confusion lacing the male's expression. Maybe it was a good thing Mal had talked him into checking on the two-Though, they certainly weren't throttling eachother like she'd claimed.

Just so you know, I'm not using this as a way to fish for reviews. If you feel more comfortable, you're always welcome to vote at: x_invalid_, I just assumed it would be easier to not make people go out of their way.


	7. Selfish

_AN:/ So, I'm not going to recount the votes cause I lost my piece of paper with the numbers on it, but the point is most of you were all for Cobb coming along and interrupting the two, and I have to agree, it's always more fun that way. I'm curious as to if the numbers would've changed if you guys knew this was the last chapter? Don't freak out, of course-This just led to my ending faster than the other did, that would've taken a few more chapters, but this is leading into the sequel which I'm going to hold either a bit on the track before the events of the movie, or after the events of the movie. Enjoy._

Chapter Seven : Selfish

"Eames-"

Arthur was almost certain he could feel the pressure fall on him once he'd managed to pick out their 'fearless' Leader's voice out from his and Eames bickering ones. He could read excitement into the features of the man below him, waiting for Arthur to make some sort of response. Whether it was his building irritation, or simply the pressure he was under the impression, was now resting on him, Arthur did the first thing that came to his mind and aimed a punch into the other man's face before clambering off the bed leaving a stream of curses behind.

"And what in the hell was that, love-I figured you liked it kinky, but in all honesty, that is far beyond me," Eames croaked out, his hands clasped over his nose before lowering them to show nothing was broken, but there was a nice stream of blood trickling from his nostrils.

"I didn't mean to interrupt," Cobb murmured uncomfortably, clearing his throat. Arthur, knowing full well blowing up would deter questions he wasn't comfortable answering at the moment, turned his irritation on the other occupant of the room.

"Interrupt what? An argument in result of this idiotic notion, Cobb?" Arthur questioned, hands shifting and righting his clothing, his eyes lowering from the man for a brief moment, "What did you expect, really? We are hardly friends, but our team works. There's no need for us to be friends in order to get the job done," He sighed with a frown, staring up once more.

"I don't understand the point in this, and I'll sooner leave and get some proper work done, if you don't mind," He concluded, "And before you even think to ask, no I learnt nothing-We barely got along," He finalized, catching the quirk of Eames' brow out of the corner of his eyes.

"That was the reason I came down here. Mal suggested I may have reacted-"

"Stupid?"

"Thank you, Eames."

"Always a pleasure to help."

"Well, the point is, you're right. You two get along when it counts, when we're on the field. And so long as you continue being able to maintain that, then I don't think it's really any of my business," Cobb murmured, obviously he hadn't been so completely deterred from the situation he'd walked in on, but he sensed it might not be a welcome discussion considering the reward Eames had been given.

"It isn't," Arthur said abruptly, turning and leaving the room, much to Cobb's confusion.

"I'll go find him," Eames said with ease, wiping the blood from his nose onto his sleave, "Princess is probably off brooding about something," He scoffed, climbing to his feet.

"The timer is set for five minutes, you have about an hour to collect him-And Eames, I'm not sure what you two were doing-" Cobb held his hand up quickly as Eames made to respond, "I don't need to know either. But if it is what I think it was, you're going to need the whole hour to get back in his good graces, because I don't think he'll forgive you if you leave it," He said firmly.

Eames rolled his eyes, "It'll be fine, I'm charming," He excused with a broad grin before dipping out of the room and wandering the halls for a moment before he found the Point Man jabbing the button on the elevator over and over, impatient and irritated, Eames was sure he heard a distinct curse involving his name under the man's breath.

"I do love how often you think of me, darling-Gives me a warm feeling," Eames chuckled, watching the tension build in the other man's shoulders.

"Cold shoulder? I see, just because you were enjoying it-"

"Shut up."

"I love your manners, tell me, who taught you-"

"Eames, just shut up and let me talk," Arthur forced out between clenched teeth, turning to face the man and waiting for him to decide against arguing before the Point Man continued.

"Whatever this was, whether it was some sort of entertainment to you, or whether you actually have feelings for me-It doesn't matter. Whatever it was, it's over. I'm not interested in your games, or otherwise-This was just something I'd rather forget," Arthur said finally, turning back to the elevator, slight frustration in the knowledge that Eames was likely preventing it from showing up.

"A little selfish, don't you think?"

"Excuse me?"

"Say these feelings of mine were-are real, you don't find it selfish that you're saying I can't feel that way? That just because you're a prude-" Eames paused, stepping into Arthur's personal space, "Just because you don't want to admit you want it…" He murmured, his fingers catching the male's chin and a smirk quirking the corners of his lips, "That I need to behave because you can't handle it-You think I'll wear you down, love? If I wanted too, I could have you right now," He bragged.

"Eames, I personally don't care about these 'feelings', and if you don't get away from me, I'm going to-"

"You're going to what? Cry for Cobb to come save you?" Eames teased, "There isn't much you can do about the way that I feel and just because you're afraid of acting like something that isn't more fun than a rock, doesn't mean I am," He said, moving his hand aside.

"Tell me you don't want it," He challenged.

"Leave me alone, Eames," Arthur said firmly.

"C'mon, just say it, honestly-I swear I'll back off," Eames promised, watching the male attack the elevator button until the doors relented and opened and Arthur stepped into them, glowering at Eames.

"Leave me alone."

"Say it," Eames persisted, his fingers closing over the door, preventing it from closing.

"I-"

"Yes?"

"I can't, alright?" Arthur bit out, the Forger removing his hand for a moment, and the door closing before both men were jolted up, Eames grasping at the sides of the chair and groaning, a hand moving to his shoulders in an attempt to rub them.

"You couldn't get more comfortable chairs could you, Cobb?" He complained.

While rubbing his nose in a phantom pain from the earlier punch, Eames watched Arthur get out of his chair and stride over to the table, scrawling along a spare piece of paper.

"Arthur?" Cobb questioned, raising a brow and approaching the man to have the piece of paper thrust into his hand, "And this is?" He asked, lowering his eyes to it with a frown, his jaw sagging slightly once he got in further enough, his gaze jumping up to meet Arthur's own.

"It's my resignation."

"I know what I did was brash, and sure you and Eames don't get along-But you don't need to do this."

"You know my number if you really need me, but this is for me. There are some elements of this job which are hard to deal with, Cobb. And I won't have my life dictated by making the mistake of staying here when I know things will only get worse," Arthur murmured, picking up his bag and adjusting the strap, "I'll be in touch."

"Arthur-"

"Give him time," Mal interrupted, her hands resting on Cobb's shoulders and giving them a slight squeeze, "He's young-He's barely had the time to live since he started with this job. Don't you think he needs a break?" She mumbled softly, "You two are friends, I promise you you'll see him, even if you don't work with him again," She assured the male, pressing her lips to his forehead.

"Whatever," Eames grunted, making a loud show of getting out of his seat, "Fuckin' princess needs to grow a pair," He muttered, walking in the direction of the fridge and ducking to get a beer.

"I think you have your hands full as it is," Mal whispered, patting Cobb's shoulder and stepping back, "I'll go and get lunch then, shall I?" She smiled lightly, slipping her wallet into her pocket and scooping the car keys up as she headed out, Cobb settling into a seat and taking a beer when offered as Eames took a seat beside him.

"He'll be back," Cobb murmured.

"Why're you telling me that?" Eames snorted.

"Because I think you need to hear it more than I do," Cobb said, cracking his bottle open and holding it up, Eames pausing before knocking their bottles together with a sigh, leaning back into the foldout chair.

"Fuckin' job."

"Pretty much," Cobb concluded, taking a sip from his bottle and letting the silence fall around them.


End file.
